silentwitnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Imogen McNeil
Imogen McNeil '''(also known as '''Janice Masters) is a major character in the Series 16 episode True Love Waits. ''She is the estranged wife of Alan Lane and mother of Karen Masters, long believed to have been killed by her husband. She is portrayed by Christina Cole as an adult, and by Nicola Millbank as a teenager. Biography Background As a teenager, Imogen ran away from her parents for unknown reasons, becoming a prostitute to earn money. One night, Imogen's pimp attempted to rape her, but she was rescued by police officer Alan Lane. Lane said he could either arrest her for solicitation or return her home. Imogen wanted to be arrested rather than go home, but Lane coerced into going with him, by scratching his face and saying he would blame Imogen, resulting in her getting charged with assaulting an officer. Imogen apparently settled back into her old life. Lane visited her regularly and the pair eventually feel in love and married. Unfortunately, Lane proved to be very controlling and manipulative, and obsessed with Imogen. Imogen was too afraid of him to leave. He even went as far as killing Imogen's father Derek - though it couldn't be proved, Imogen and her mother were convinced Lane had done it. Imogen discovered she was pregnant, but Lane was furious and ordered her to get rid of the child, only wanting her to himself. This proved to the be the breaking point for Imogen, who plotted to fake her death to escape from her husband and save her child. Imogen cut off her finger and left it in an abandoned electricity substation along with a sweater covered in her blood and a knife with Lane's fingerprints. She then went into hiding. Lane was blamed for killing Imogen and was imprisoned. Detective Anne Percival managed to figure out that Imogen was still alive and tracked her down. However, Percival agreed to keep Imogen's secret, to protect her from Lane. Percival helped Imogen start a new life; she changed her name to Janice Masters and gave birth to a daughter, Karen. ''True Love Waits Janice secretly takes flowers to her mother Edith the week after her birthday. Percival chides her for this, saying that Lane may have predicted she would do this. Percival says she won't be able to see Janice anymore, and that she going to make sure Lane cannot hurt Janice or anyone else again. Janice's daughter Karen is frustrated by her mother's secrecy and demands an explanation. Janice promises she will explain everything soon. Meanwhile, the forensic team learn that Imogen may actually be alive, due to her severed finger having blood vessels and traces of anesthesia. Janice later tries to call Percival, only to discover she'd been attacked by Lane, having failed to kill him. Janice makes an anonymous call to the police in an attempt to save Percival, but they got there too late. Janice went to see her mother and revealed she was alive. Unbeknownst to Janice, Karen had secretly followed her to Edith's house, where she met and was abducted by her father. Lane calls Imogen (having obtained her number from Percival's phone) and reveals he knew she was alive and that he had Karen. Lane demanded that Imogen come to an old warehouse, alone, or he would kill their daughter. Imogen tried to leave, but Edith, desperate not to lose her daughter again, attracts the attention of local police. Imogen is forced to cooperate with them, going to the warehouse accompanied by a SWAT team. However, it was revealed to be trick on Lane's behalf to see if Imogen would honour her word - Karen was being held in another location. When Imogen realises this, she breaks down in despair, no doubt believing her daughter will be killed. Fortunately, Nikki Alexander and Jack Hodgson manage to find and rescue Karen, incapacitating Lane in the process. As Lane is being taken away by the police, he calls out to Imogen, but she ignores him and embraces Karen. Category:Victims